


Unlike Any Seen On Earth

by Dorktapus42



Series: Shapeshifter! Cecil [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crying, M/M, Shapeshifter! Cecil, awwwww happy ending, oh hey look secrets, talking things out, tis short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Cecil and Carlos have a chat.





	Unlike Any Seen On Earth

“Hey Cecil?”

“Yes Carlos?’

“Um… question. You know that day when we went down to the mine?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well… I don’t really remember a lot of that but… did you-?” He trailed off. “Shapeshift?”

Cecil closed his book. So they were having this discussion now. He was honestly surprised it had taken this long. 

Didn’t mean he was ready.

“Serious discussion time?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Well, in a word, yes.”

“I kinda want more than a word this time, Cecil. An explanation would be nice.”

Cecil set his book down on the coffee table and opened his arms. “Hug?”

Carlos quickly settled himself down next to him on the couch. It was comfy. 

Shame they had to ruin it with a discussion.

“I did shapeshift, yes.”

There was a pause. “Okay. The first time-”

“I scared you, didn’t I.” It wasn’t a question. 

“A bit, yeah.”

Cecil hugged Carlos tightly. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted to scare you.”

“It’s just- you were so big and I… didn’t really recognize my Cecil in there.”

There was a sniffle. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Carlos quickly backtracked once he realized Cecil was actually crying.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about! It was just-”

“I scared you.”

“Cecil, you saved me. Thank you. I just… wanna talk about it.”

The hug was silent for a minute as Cecil just breathed for a bit and pulled himself together. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

Carlos freed his hands so he could properly gesticulate. “Is it magic or science or- or are you like the Erikas? Not, you know… human.”

“Well.... that’s a complicated question to answer.”

“Take your time.” 

They lay cuddling for a minute before Cecil pieced his words together. 

“I’m not quite human, no.”

“Then what are you? I don’t really care, I just want to know.”

Cecil took a minute to bury his face in Carlos’s hoodie. 

“Well, technically I guess I’m an…. Eldrichian being? I don’t really have a name for it, but that’s probably the closest thing.”

“Like Cthulhu?”

A small laugh. “Kind of. Some people would probably consider me a patron god or something, which is probably a bit more accurate if you’re looking for a title.”

“Oh. Do you have some kind of true form or-”

“Nothing I can easily shift into. Besides, I like this one.”

There was a moment of silence where Carlos burrowed his way to nestle into Cecil’s side with a yawn. 

They were pretty tired. It was later than both of them would normally stay up. 

“Love you Cece.”

“I love you too, Carlos.”

They sat there in silence until Carlos drifted off to sleep. 

Cecil carefully picked him up and took him to their room. 

If he was still awake they might as well take the chance to sleep in an actual bed instead of the couch. 

Soon enough he followed his boyfriend into sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The last part (maybe? hopefully?) will come... shortly? now? Who knows. It will come.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
